powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryunosuke Ikenami
is of the Shinkengers. He is a very devoted young man who dreamed of becoming a kabuki actor instead of a vassal for the Shiba House like his ancestors before him. Biography Shinkenger Since childhood, Ryunosuke was raised by his father to be a vassal to the Shiba clan. Though a loner, he is completely dedicated to his role as Takeru's vassal even scheduling out his day with intense training. Should he make a mistake in front of his lord, Ryunosuke will discipline himself severely; he once stood under a public fountain for doubting Takeru. Proving he had great knowledge of the Origami even before learning how to properly use them (including creating a combination prior to learning the proper formation of Shinken-Oh from Takeru), Ryunosuke became the engineer behind many of the Samurai Combinations, figuring out how to combine the Origami into Tenkuu Shinken-Oh and later into Samurai-Haoh. Out of all of the vassals, he is most at odds with Genta, who he once called a "wannabe" samurai. Out of all the vassals, Ryunosuke is probably the closest in terms of skill to Takeru, arguably equal to him sometimes. As such, Ryunosuke is typically the one to lead the other vassals in Takeru's absence. He also praises Chiaki well noting his ability to improvise in case pure skill isn't enough to win. This, combined with Ryunosuke's skill, allows both of them to work well in tandem. His swordsmanship skill is at least equal to Takeru's, to the point of delivering the final blow to kill Dokoku Chimatsuri's first life with the disk of Kaoru Shiba's Mojikara. Goseiger vs. Shinkenger To be added Gokaiger Legend War Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoushu, Ryunosuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Ryunosuke and his teammates received their keys allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Goseigers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] and as the and Super Sentai are attacked by a giant Warz Gill and Ackdos Gill.]] Ryunosuke, alongside his team (Shinken Gold and Princess Shinken Red were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Ironically, the Shinkengers were acquainted with the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, having encountered him before when he visited their world. During the final battle, he is seen slashing through Zangyack Commander Buramudo. Then he is seen clashing Apollo Geist, who seemed to be more of a challenge for Ryunosuke. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Shinkenger team was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, the Shinkengers appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Shinken Blue appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Shinken Blue from the was part of a Sentai-Rider team which was led by /Kamen Rider Lazer. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Ryunosuke joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Archer Team, but didn’t get to participate in the competition because his team was eliminated after losing the first round against Swordsman Team. Family Personality Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Shinken Blue appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue: to be added :Ryunosuke Ikenami/Super Shinken Blue: to be added Super Shinken Blue (Dice-O).jpg|Super Shinken Blue as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Shinken Blue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Super Shinkenger form being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Shinken Blue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|thumb|Shinkenger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Shinken Blue As , Ryunosuke is the and can use the Inromaru by itself to become . - Super Mode= Origami *Ryuu Origami *Kajiki Origami Arsenal * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone * Secret Disks * Super Shinkenmaru ** Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ** Secret Analysis Case Inromaru Appearances: Episodes 26, 30, 40, 44, 48 & Goseiger vs. Shinkenger - Forest Animal= This form of Shinken Blue appeared in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns: Special Act when the Shinkengers became the "Forest Animal Sentai Shinkenger" within his own revolving lantern illusion. This Forest Animal Sentai Shinkenger was led by Shinken Blue instead of Shinken Red and possesses the Super Shinkenger jacket and the Inroumaru on the sword. This lasted until he remembered that he was not the leader of the Shinkenger, bringing the end of his illusion. *The fact of Shinken Blue being the leader in the forest animal sentai bit is possibly a reference to the fact that his Ryuu Origami is a dragon, and dragons in Japanese culture are among the wisest and mightiest animals. }} Legend Sentai Devices : A card that initiates the transformation from Gosei Angel to Super Goseiger. Unlike the other Gosei Cards, the activation call for this card is "Super Tensou!". In Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, this card was used by Gosei Blue to allow Shinken Blue to become a Super Shinkenger without using the Inromaru. - Ranger Key= The is Ryunosuke Ikenami's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Shinken Blue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Shinken Blue. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers to take down Action Commander Osogain's Zugormin. *As part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaigers' powers. The Shinken Blue key is one of the five water-element Blue Ranger Keys that are used by Gokai Blue for his Five-Blade Style Blue Slash Final Wave attack, which was used once against Action Commander Zodomas. This attack involved summoning manifestations of the five Rangers to attack the target, with Shinken Blue being the second to go. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ryunosuke received his key and became Shinken Blue once more. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryunosuke Ikenami is portrayed by . As a child, she was portrayed by . As Shinken Blue, his suit actor was , his sub was . In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Shinken Blue was voiced by , who also filled in for Go-On Black. As Shinken Blue, his suit actor is Yoshifumi Oshikawa (押川 善文 Oshikawa Yoshifumi), whose previous role was Go-On Blue in Engine Sentai Go-Onger and later served as suit actor for Gosei Black in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Notes *Ryunosuke is one of the few non-red warriors to deal the final blow to the main villain of a series, without using a team attack or team cannon. *He is the only male Shinkenger who has never used the Kyoryu Disk to become a Hyper Shinkenger. *His personality is very similar to Gouki from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Appearances episode 24, **''Act 21: The Father and Son Bears'' ** episode 25, **''Act 22: Lord Butler'' **''Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu'' **''Act 24: The True Samurai Combination'' **''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' **''Act 25: The Dream World'' **''Act 26: Decisive Match Number One'' **''Act 27: Switched Lives'' **''Act 28: The Lantern Samurai'' **''Act 29: The Runaway Lantern'' **''Act 30: The Manipulated Academy'' **''Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami'' **''Act 32: The Ushi Origami'' **''Act 33: The Great Bull King'' **''Act 34: Fatherly Love, Girlish Innocence'' **''Act 35: Eleven Origami All Combination'' ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!! **''Act 36: The Curry Samurai'' **''Act 37: The Epic Glue Battle'' **''Act 38: The Gunnery Showdown'' **''Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency'' **''Act 40: The Honorable Leader Heads to the Front Lines'' **''Act 41: The Sent Words'' **''Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition'' **''Act 43: One Last Sword'' **''The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act'' **''Act 44: The Eighteenth Head of the Shiba House'' **''Act 45: The Impersonator'' **''Act 46: The Showdown Clash'' **''Act 47: Bonds'' **''Act 48: The Final Great Decisive Battle'' **''Closing Act: The Samurai Squadron is Eternal' * Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 40: The Future is the Past'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDgBXAG-47U }} See Also & Power Rangers Super Samurai External links *Shinken Blue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Super Shinken Blue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Shinken Blue at the Dice-O Wiki **Super Shinken Blue at the Dice-O Wiki References Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Shinkengers Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Sentai Archery-users Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Samurai-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Evil turned Good Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes